


Crystal Tears and Hundreds of Miles

by takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss/pseuds/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss
Summary: Living without you is harder than I thought.





	Crystal Tears and Hundreds of Miles

A million things on my mind  
But for some reason all I can think of is you.

How long until my memory of you fades?  
How long will I miss you?  
How much do you miss me?

Questions with no answers are swirling through my head,  
Floating like butterflies that land on a memory of you in the summer,  
Spinning and twisting on the whirlwind of a brain I have.

We’ve cut our hair and  
Changed our names,  
Painted walls,  
Bought new shoes,  
Reinvented ourselves to fit the idea of truth.

All I can think about is your smile,  
The little smirk you’d do when we made that joke in class.  
That small smile you’d always have on your face,  
Smiling through the pain.

Goddammit,  
I miss you,  
But noting can change what we’ve lost,  
The distance between us,  
Fix the bond that was broken,  
Or bring us together again.

I know this sounds romantic,  
But I want that friendship we had back,  
The one where we’d stay up late,  
Laughing and doing schoolwork,  
Finishing that project together.  
The one where we’d share the burden of life,  
Barely coming out alive,  
But smiling the whole time.

Conversation fails me,  
Not enough words,  
Not enough time,  
I’m running out of time,  
Running out of time,  
Running out of time until you forget me.

I know you’ll never see this,  
But if the stars align for me,  
You’ll know who you are.


End file.
